


The Beauty Behind The Beast (A Dean Winchester Love Story)

by aschneids10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschneids10/pseuds/aschneids10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Hanson was Dean Winchester's weakness. They dated all through high school and a year after. But their relationship didn't end because of something stupid like a fight. It was because Dean had left town without telling her. Just leaving their apartment one night without any warning. Sarah was heartbroken and left a voice message on Dean's phone using quite a few choice words. But ending with Sarah stating the obvious, they were done. </p><p>Dean's heart ached because of the end of the relationship. He had loved her, but never admitting it. Dean wasn't like Sam where he admitted his love. That's why Dean endlessly hunted, because he never wanted to think about Sarah. He knew how much he had hurt her. But he believes he can make it up to her, when he meets her again on a job, but can he? Can he make up for the heartbreak he caused Sarah?</p><p>Sarah was finally feeling normal again. She wasn't heartbroken anymore. She had found a new guy, a guy she was completely and utterly smitten with. That is until she met Dean again. His face even more handsome, but his personality even more douche-y. But Sarah knows Dean, and she can tell that isn't the only different thing about him. He was older, more mature. And it scared Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad, so if you've read it before that's why. I wrote it because I absolutely love Supernatural and I think everyone would really enjoy this story!

"Babe? What do you want for dinner?" I smiled, poking my head into the living room of my apartment. Dean looked up from the T.V. and smiled at me. That sexy, cute smile. He always had a smile on his face when he looked at me and it made me so utterly happy.

"Whatever," he said, his arrogant voice I had come to love, echoing throughout our new apartment. 

"Is take out okay? You know my skills in the kitchen," I grinned, sitting down on Dean's lap. He held onto my waist and kissed my head probably a million times. 

"Your skills are great, baby," Dean smiled, this time kissing my lips, "And not just in the kitchen."

"Dean," I warned, a smile still on my face, though. I bit my lip and turned and straddled Dean. He held me tightly his face burying into my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine, I, just...I don't know," Dean said, a look on his face I had never seen before. I ignored it and kissed his lips. He eagerly kissed back, his arms running up and down my back. 

"Alright, hand me your phone, I'm going to call Domino's," I smiled, standing up. Dean handed me his phone and I dialed the number. Ordering our usual, Hawaiian pizza. Just the smell of the pizza made me think about Dean. 

"I'm grabbing a beer, do you want one?" Dean asked, his face in the fridge. 

"Sure," I said, entering the kitchen. We had barely any furniture so we would have to sit on the floor for dinner. Dean was sitting on the floor observing me as I walked. 

"You're sexy," Dean said, a smirk on his face. I slightly laughed at this. 

"You're not so bad yourself," I grinned, leaning down and kissing him. It wasn't long before it got extremely heated. And by heated, I mean we were making out and really close to having no clothes on. His hands groped my body, causing me tremble, "Dean."

Dean continued to kiss and hold me, and I pulled his shirt off. His body was muscular and strong, leaving me feeling weak. 

"Dean, please," he ignored me and took my shirt off, leaving me with no top on. I hadn't had a bra on, so I was literally naked. He reached for my sweatpants and pulled them off. I grabbed his jeans and undid the zipper. 

Soon enough we were both naked. Holding each other tightly and enjoying every moment. 

"Damn, Sarah," Dean smiled, kissing my neck. Then, the doorbell rang. 

"Shit!" I laughed, standing up. I took Dean's shirt, it was the closest thing to me, and slipped it on. I ran to the door with my wallet in my hand, "Hi!"

"Well, hello," the pizza boy smirked. His eyes surveying my body. 

"Just take my money and give the pizza," I said, handing him the twenty. He handed me the pizza, but kept his eyes on me. 

"Go, you son of a bitch," Dean said from behind me. The man's eyes bulged and he slammed the door. 

"That was weird," I muttered, handing Dean the pizza. He made his way to the kitchen, setting the pizza on the ground. He sat down cross legged, and took a piece. 

"Well, one upside to having no furniture is that we can have a picnic," I smiled, taking a piece of the pizza. Dean rolled his eyes, but formed a smile on his face, "Without me, your life would suck."

"You can say that again."

 

"That fucking dick," I sobbed. Looking at the empty space next to me in bed. His clothes: gone. His belongings: gone. I couldn't believe it. It had been two days and I hadn't gotten any calls or messages. It was time for me to dump that son of a bitch.

I grabbed my phone from my bed side table and dialed Dean's number. I was sent to voice mail. 

"Dean Winchester, you fucking douche bag. Don't you ever call, text, or see me again. If you dare to even fucking talk to me, even if it's through someone else, I will hunt you down and I will cut off your dick. We've been together for five years and this is how you end things with me?" my voice slowed and quieted, "Just, please, never talk to me again, we're done."


	2. Chapter 1: Sarah

"What do you want to drink?" Chris asked. He was sitting next to me at the bar and had his hand on my thigh. 

"A," I thought for a second. No beer, that reminded me of Dean. No wine, it tasted like ass. So, I went for martini, "pomegranate martini."

"Alright, can I get a pom martini and a beer," Chris told the bartender, a smile on his face, "How was work?"

"Not to bad," I was a nurse at the local hospital. While, Chris was in law school, "not to busy which I guess is good."

"The one profession where you don't want to be busy," Chris laughed, kissing my cheek. I smiled and cupped his face. He had short, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a tall, lean body. He wasn't my usual type, but he was a sweetheart. Not the normal douche I dated. 

"You can say that again," I smiled, leaning into Chris. He played with the sleeve of my dress. I was wearing a black, skater dress, my hair was in a braided up-do, and my make-up was done. I never normally dressed like this until I met Chris. He made me want to look good, presentable. 

"Are you going to be able to come back to my place tonight?" he asked, his hands on my hips.

"I have work at eight, so I can't," I sighed, kissing his lips. I took a swig of the drink the bartender had set in front of me, "Yummy."

"You're such a girl,' he laughed, taking a sip of his beer. Honestly, I preferred beer, but I had sworn it off since Dean...left. 

When Dean had left, I had been a mess. I refused to do anything because everything reminded me of Dean. Whether it was getting food or going shopping, all I could think about was Dean. Because Dean was my everything. 

Then, I realized how unhealthy that was. So, I moved to Chicago, got a job as a nurse, and met Chris. I was perfectly happy. 

 

"Want me to walk you home?" Chris asked. We were standing outside of the bar. 

"It's fine, you're probably exhausted. I'll talk to you later," I smiled, kissing his lips. He held my waist and then we went our separate ways. 

Chris was so innocent. That was definitely a change. See, Chris is a virgin, unlike myself. It was weird to think I was with someone like that. I was normally with sex crazed idiots, like Dean. But Chris had drive, was smart, and funny. Well not that funny, but he laughed at my jokes, so I was fine with that. 

Then there was Dean, of course. He was an idiot and an ass. But he had been my idiot and ass. He had made me so happy and content. I was perfectly okay with living in a one bedroom apartment with no furniture as long as he was there. I felt safe and beautiful with Dean. What else did I need?

The city life continued around me as I made the short walk back to my apartment. There was one thing that I didn't like about Chicago. When you walked on the streets, you never saw familiar faces. And that was quite disappointing. I loved being able to say hi to everyone on the street in my old city. It just wasn't like that anymore.

A sudden burst of cold covered me, causing me to feel a sudden chill. I wrapped my arms around myself. It was not possible that it was this cold in October. When I finally reached my apartment I entered it quickly not wanting to get an pneumonia. 

My apartment was small and normal looking. It had one bedroom, a full bath, a kitchen, and a small living room.

I went towards the bathroom and took my hair out of its up-do. Curls framed my face. I took off my dress so I was just in my bra and underwear. I took those off also and put my fluffy robe on. I washed my face and brushed through my hair before I turned on the shower. 

I stepped in and I was finally warm from the weird weather outside. 

When I was done showering I put my robe back on and made my way back to my room. I changed into a pair of boxers. Yes, I went to the store and bought male boxers to sleep in, no I'm not crazy. They're insanely comfortable. I also threw on a tank top and a sweatshirt from high school.

See, Dean and I only went to high school together for about two months, but we stayed together all through high school through long distance calls and long car rides. It was weird to think that a guy like Dean actually did try in a relationship but he was probably one of the best boyfriends I have ever had. No matter how shitty it ended. 

 

A knock on the door woke me up from a small knock on the door. But the knocks continued until I finally stood up and opened the door. 

At the door stood Dean Winchester. The worst and best thing to happen to me. 

"Hey hot stuff," he grinned. I looked at him with about as much anger as anyone possibly can. I also slapped him in the face, then slammed the door in his face, "Aw, come on. I just want to talk!" 

"Go away Dean," I yelled. But I was dumb and didn't lock the door, so Dean just came right in. Typical. 

"Never," he smirked, sitting down on the couch that sat in front of the T.V. 

"Dean, if you're just here to rub your new found life in my face, get the hell out. I'm just not interested in this stuff anymore," I said, crossing my arms. Dean lost any smile he had and became serious.

"I wanted to apologize," Dean sighed, standing up, "and lately you're all I can think about."


	3. Chapter 2: Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention this, but this takes place in the earlier seasons. It won't be completely parallel, but what fanfiction is?

"God, you're such a freaking dick," I yelled, pushing Dean out of my house, "You can't just walk in here and say shit like that. Stay out and don't come back."

"Sarah, come on!" he yelled, before I shoved the door in his face. There was no way in hell I was putting myself through Dean's shit. His job was stressful enough on a girl, but then there was the constant fear of him cheating and leaving you. I mean he did one of those to me and I refused to let him do it again. Dean had made the decision. When he walked out, that was the end of Dean and Sarah. 

I threw off the sweatshirt I had been wearing and laid down in bed. But I didn't sleep. I hadn't in weeks. 

I wasn't much of a sleeper. It was odd, I never had been. But it had gotten worst when Dean left. My dreams had turned into nightmares and I couldn't deal with that. My nightmares had always been vivid and painful. And by painful I mean I literally woke up in pain from them. They weren't as bad when I was with Dean because he made me feel happy and safe. Things were different now, though. 

Every thought I could possibly think raced through my head. From what I could eat for breakfast tomorrow to what I had to do at work tomorrow. Then the thought of Dean came. I guess you could say he never really left my mind.

Dean and I met when I was sixteen in high school. He had been seventeen and the extremely mysterious new boy everyone wanted. But for some reason he chose me. Our eyes had met in my second hour bio class and I had been a goner. We had dated, but then after a month, Dean had to leave for a new city, a constant occurrence in the life of young Dean Winchester. After a few moments of me crying, Dean told me we would stay together. No matter where he was. So, a long distance relationship it was. I could still remember the day he told me all of this like it was yesterday. 

*Flashback*

"Sarah, I have to tell you something," Dean had said, a small frown on his face. His green eyes twinkled in the dark lighting of my pale, blue room. I gave him a confused look and nodded in reassurance that he could tell me. He stuttered for a moment, not exactly sure how he was going to say what he was about to say, "My family's leaving tomorrow, for Texas."

My world seemed to be falling apart. The mysterious boy who was supposed to be quiet and reserved, was sitting here looking at me with so much pain and sadness, but here I was not being strong for him. Typical me.

"Please, no," I had said, tears in my eyes, "you're lying."

"I wish," Dean sighed, biting the inside of his cheek and looking up to the sky. He grabbed my face and just looked at me, keeping his eyes on me. Never letting me loose eye contact.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked, tears spilling down my cheek. 

"It means your long distance call bill is going to be out of the roof," Dean smirked, his stature back. I smiled and grabbed his face and kissed his beautiful face. Dean still wanted to be with me and me with him. 

*End of Flashback*

After high school, Dean and I stayed together a year after high school also. We had meet up in a small town in Indiana I can't even remember the name of and lived together for a year. Then, he left and that was the end of that. No longer were we Dean and Sarah. We were Dean Winchester or Sarah Hanson.

But he was back. Which made inevitable for us to see one another again. I knew Dean and I knew he would try his hardest to track me down. But I had a boyfriend, Chris, and he was the best thing to happen to me. Most of the time. 

I laid in bed until about 3 in the morning and at that point I was bored out of my mind. I went towards the kitchen and took out some supplies. I was going to make cookies. I had always been a stress baker. Also an exhaustion baker. 

 

"Hey Sarah," Tori, my co-worker, said, smiling. We were in our scrubs, on break from our current six hour shift. 

"Hey Tori, how are you?" I asked, washing my hands. I had just helped bring someone to the ER, who had just had a heart attack. So, I was feeling a bit stressed. 

"Tired, yourself?" Tori wondered, stretching and grabbing a bottle of water. I shrugged, because I felt like I didn't know how I feel. Dean had been on my mind a lot and so had my relationship with Chris. I liked Chris, a lot, but it felt sometimes that I was babysitting him. He was too innocent and sweet sometimes and it ticked me off. He was a sweetheart, but he was too nice. That's was why I had liked Dean. He was a bad boy. 

"Some guys are here from the FBI," David, another co-worker of mine, said, coming to join us, "They're here about the Watson case."

"The suicide?" I wondered, confused. What the hell did the FBI want with a suicide? 

"Yeah, they're saying we shouldn't rule out all the options," he rolled his eyes. I laughed. They had found the body hanging from the ceiling. That was pretty suicidal to me. 

"God, I hate the Feds, they always get all up in our business," Tori muttered, sounding pissed, "They never trust our judgment."

"Welcome to the government," I answered, "I better get back in there, talk to you guys later. We need to go for a drink soon."

"Definitely," David said, waving goodbye as I entered the waiting room again. 

"Sarah, room 125," the nearest head nurse said. I nodded my head and made my way there. When I opened the door, a woman laid in bed a glassy look on her face. She was the heart attack patient I had helped earlier. She had been put on a lot of meds so at this point she was incoherent. I exchanged the medicine bag that was on a stand and watched her for a moment or two. What I would do to be as peaceful as her. 

I left the room, going back to the check in desk.

"Sarah, can you watch the desk for ten minutes?" Karen asked, standing up.

"Sure," I smiled, sitting down and crossing my legs. I noticed two men in suits at the end of the hallway, they were talking to the on call doctor, more like interrogating him. He looked uncomfortable. Poor Dr. Jones. 

"Ma'am? My son, we think he broke his arm," a woman frantically said. 

"Alright," I said in my calm, soothing voice, "Fill out this paperwork and a doctor with be right with you." 

She sat down next to a wailing boy and began to fill in her paperwork. Welcome to the ER.

The two men in suits turned around and made their way towards the door. That is of course if I had let them.

"Dean," I whispered. His neck snapped up and our eyes met, "Get your sorry ass over here."

"Sarah," he smiled. Sam looked confused, but he quickly recognized me.

"Don't smirk at me," I snapped, but was secretly kind of excited to see Dean. He was comforting, "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't on a case are you?" 

"Maybe," Dean said, scared of my reaction. I walked around the desk, as Karen had arrived and grabbed Dean's jacket. 

"Kinky," he smirked as I shoved him and Sam in an empty room. 

"Dean, shut up and act human for two seconds. Tell me what's going on. This is my city, so I have a right to know," I said, my arms crossed. He had told me long ago what he did. I'm not going to lie, I thought he was a whack job at first. But things had gotten very real a few years back. 

"Actually, you don't," Dean said, taking a seat on the bed. I glared at him.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I might have to reveal your identity to everyone, and that would be quite vindictive," I said, raising my eyebrows. The stages of annoyance crossed Dean's face, which meant I had won. 

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time someone's blown our cover," he said, getting in my face. 

"The sexual tension in this room is undeniable, but Dean and I have a job to do, so if you wouldn't mind, Sarah," Sam said, grabbing Dean.

"There is nothing between Dean and me," I muttered, before shoving myself between them and strutting down the hallway, arms crossed, fuming.

"Sure about that sweetheart?" Dean asked, his green eyes twinkling. They were beautiful and dangerous. 

"Hundred percent," I smirked, slapping his face and walking back towards the desk. 

"Dean, you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," I heard Sam whisper as I walked away. Sam was right. Dean did need to learn to keep his mouth shut.

 

I walked home, every part of me exhausted. No sleep and a stressful job didn't go well together. Chris hadn't stopped calling me all day, so that was annoying. I knew I should probably call him back, as he was my boyfriend, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I really just wanted to go home, take a bath and eat some ice cream. What more could a girl want? 

I entered my apartment and flipped on the light. I had been half expecting to see Dean standing in my kitchen, ready to protect me from God knows what. But to my happiness Dean hadn't decided to make an appearance. I threw my bag on the counter and slipped my shoes off. My brown hair was in a messy top knot and my scrubs were becoming uncomfortable and itchy. I decided to just take my scrubs off. It was sad that this was a daily occurrence. I constantly walked around my apartment in my underwear and bra, mostly because it was more comfortable then clothing. 

When my scrubs were finally off, I made my way to my bathroom. I decided to take a bath. Filling the bath with soap and water, I undressed even farther. 

I got in the bath and closed my eyes. Slightly dozing off. Which was probably one of the worst things I could have done. 

Because the second I fell asleep, something under the water grabbed me. 

I screamed the loudest I could, trying to fight whatever the hell it was. But it was strong, really strong. It pulled me under the water, its grip tightening. I struggled with it, trying to avoid its grip. My head was pounding from the lack of oxygen. I knew I didn't have much longer, but I'd keep fighting. I couldn't see underwater, so I couldn't see what the monster was. Yes, I had a feeling this was a monster. And I also had a feeling it was the reason Sam and Dean were in Chicago. 

I came up for a short breath, but got sucked back down. I continued to try and scream, but it was muffled by the water. I knew the fight was hopeless, but maybe I could hold on long enough for at least someone to hear me. I kept trying to find what was grabbing me but it was an impossible fight. 

But my saving grace showed up.

Dean Winchester. 

He had broken through the front door and was now in the bathroom pulling me out of the bath. I didn't even care that I was ass naked, mostly because he had seen my naked before, but also because I trusted him. No matter how much I hated and despised him, I knew he'd get me out alive. No matter the cost. He held onto me as tightly as possible and pulled me out of the bath, struggling, but still holding on. Finally, whatever it was gave up. It released me and I was thrown out of the tub on top of Dean. Not exactly how I imagined my night going. 

Dean helped me stand up, not even mentioning the fact that I was naked, which was quite unlike him. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around me, his eyes on my eyes. 

"Sarah, are you okay?" he asked, softly. The comforting voice I only knew, coming out. 

"I don't know," I responded honestly. I wrapped my arms around his 6'1 frame and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, surprised by my response, "Thank you."

"This is what I'm here for," he smiled, holding my waist tightly. 

"What the hell just happened?" I wondered, looking at him, utterly confused. 

"You get dressed, then we'll talk."


End file.
